When Autumn Comes Around
by xEdwardAnthonyMasenx
Summary: In the fall of 1952,Edward meets Ellie,a wonderful girl who has just run away from home.He welcomes her into his home and they fall in love.But after events unfold that can't be undone,he begins to live his eternity without her.And then he meets Bella.


**This idea just randomly came to me today. I've already got character sketches written up and I already know what's going to happen. Haha, yay for creativeness. lol**

**Please review! This is chapter 1! Thanks (:**

**PLEASE READ: Ellie is basically Bella. Bella will come later, but these first few chapters take place while Edward is human. I know it's kind of confusing but after a few chapters, you'll get it. (:**

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Biking down the countryside at full speed had always been a passion of mine. Feeling the wind blowing through my hair... hearing my happy laugh as I sped down hills... it was always perfect. Always just what I needed.

I never really ever had anywhere to go; my father might send me to get some necessities once in a while, but most of the time, I just rode for fun.

I was 17, and an all around happy go lucky boy with no plans for the future whatsoever; and I liked it that way. I had always liked the idea of maybe being a doctor, but that required learning how, and I didn't like learning at all. I liked freedom; no rules, no requirements. Just me, myself, and I. My mother didn't mind, and neither did my father. They were both just as easy going as I was. They didn't care what my plans for the future were; as long as I was happy with whatever I chose. And doing nothing, was what I was most content with.

One morning in the fall of 1952, I was taking my usual joyride down the countryside, swerving back and forth on the empty gravel road and smiling like a kid on Christmas. I'd gotten up early to watch the sun rise, and I was headed back home to have breakfast. The leaves has already started to change color, and I could smell the crisp, autumn air that blew into my face. Fall was always my favorite time of the year; everything was always so beautiful.

I was humming to myself, hearing a high and piercing but beautiful sound of the piano in my head as I did. I had never owned a piano in my life, but I wished that I did. I had composed so many songs in my head that I had started to write them all down and hide them in folders all over the house. I guess you could say that it was another passion of mine.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, I was humming a tune that I had come up with on the spot; one that symbolized my love for fall.

And that's when I heard it. The piano in my head and the vibration from my lips stopped short when the sound reached my ears. A female, high pitched, blood curdling scream. A scream of terror.

A scream for help.

Immediately, I swerved up onto the grass in the direction the scream had come from. The terrain was definitely not for bikes, but I didn't care. A woman was in trouble and I had to help her. I peddled through the tall grass, frantically scanning the field for any sign of movement. And then I saw it; the the tall figure of a man in the distance. He was slowly hunching over, and I couldn't see what was in front of him; but I had a hunch.

I sped faster and faster, trying to reach him before he laid a hand on that poor girl. He must have heard my tires, because he spun around just in time for my bike to pull up in front of him. I jumped off the bike and lunged toward him.

It seemed that not even 2 seconds had passed. I blinked and he was... gone.

I landed on the grass, letting a surprised yelp burst from my lips. What the hell? Where had he gone?

I didn't have time to wonder that right now, because that girl was still lying there in the grass. I hunched down over her. Her mouth was taped over and her suddenly became wide; she thought I was going to hurt her.

"I'm here to help you." I reassured her. "Really, it's ok. This might sting for a second."

I reached down and gripped one end of the tape between my fingers; I gave a hard yank and the tape tore off of her face. She squeaked in pain, reaching up to touch her mouth with her hand.

"Sorry." I said, wincing.

"Thank you." she whispered after a few seconds. "You saved my life."

I wanted to ask her what had happened, but I thought it was best that we got away from the field. He could come back.

"Here, let me take you back to my home." I told her, taking her hand and pulling her up.

She nodded. "Ok."

I got a good look at her as we walked back to my bike. She had long brown hair, a heart shaped face, chocolate brown eyes, and full lips, the upper larger than the lower. They were quite red from where the tape had ripped. I winced again.

She was wearing a yellow dress that bunched up in the middle, and a white sweater over her shoulders. Her feet were bare, and that made me feel bad.

We reached my bike and I immediately expected her to start laughing or pointing fingers. But she just stared at it, biting her lip.

"Um... the basket is big enough for a makeshift seat." I said, wondering if she would rather walk home even with no shoes than to sit in the basket.

"Oh, I know." she said quietly. "I'm just trying to figure out how to get inside." I was shocked to see a slight smile appear on her face.

"Here." I said, walking over and hesitating a moment before I put my hands on her waist.

She wasn't shocked or angry. She let me pick her up and she crossed her legs in mid-air. I placed her in the basket, and saw that her knees were popping out of it at an odd angle that must have been a bit painful.

"Ok?" I asked, scrunching up my eyebrows.

She repositioned herself, twisting her body and obviously trying to get at least a little bit comfortable. She must have found a good position, because she started stuffing the ruffles at the bottom of her dress around her legs in the basket. When she was still, she looked up to meet my gaze.

"Perfect." she said, the smile going a bit wider on her face.

"You sure?" I replied, peering down into the basket to see if her legs weren't too cramped.

"Positive."

"Alright."

I climbed onto the bike and began to pedal. She wasn't a very heavy girl, so riding the bike was the same way it always was when my parents asked me to get a few bags of flour at the mill. She might have been even lighter than that.

We were quiet as I biked. I peered around her to see, and I concentrated on the road in front of me and tried not to let my mind wander. The more I looked at this girl, the more I saw how unkempt she was. No shoes, that was one thing But another thing was that her dress was stained with grass stains and dirt that looked like it had been there before today. Her hair was wild around her face, and in the back it looked like she had a large tangle that hadn't been combed out. Her teeth were yellow, and her fingernails were full of filth. None of it grossed me out though; she was a girl. Girls never grossed me out.

She stared at the hills and the grass, sometimes turning to look at me. She caught me looking at her a few times, but she just smiled a little and then turned back. It was 20 minutes before anyone spoke. And when I did, it was to tell her we had arrived.

"Here we are" I said, turning up the little road that led to my house.

My house was small, but it was well built and sturdy. My father had built it after he had married my mother, and i'd been conceived here. The paint was peeling a bit in some places, and a few of the shingles were missing, but overall, this was home sweet home.

The girl gazed at the house, her smile creeping back. She had a really pretty smile; it was shy and innocent, yet it made me want to smile too.

I pulled up in front of the porch and carefully got off. She was already climbing out of the basket. I helped her fully out of it, and then I laid my bike on the ground.

"It's so... farmy" she said, and then giggled at her made up word. "I love it."

"Only house out here for miles." I said with a smile. "There's a few more along the road back to the city, but they're more modern. I prefer old fashioned."

"Me too." she laughed, turning around to scan the beautiful countryside.

"Let's get you inside." I said, taking her hand. "You must be cold without shoes."

"A bit." she shrugged.

I led her up the porch and I opened the door. We walked down the hallway and into the living room. My father was on the couch reading the paper. He didn't hear our entrance. I put my finger to my lips and the girl and I tiptoed behind the couch and into the kitchen. My mother was frying eggs in a pan, back to us.

"Hi, Mom." I said, making it clear that I was home.

"Good morning, Edward." she said cheerfully, keeping her back to us. "How was your bike ride?"

"Interesting." I replied, walking forward. "Mom, can you turn around?"

She laughed. "Of course, dear." She flipped the eggs onto a plate, turned off the stove, and turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw the girl.

"Mom, this is..." I trailed off, realizing that I didn't know this girls name.

"Ellie." the girl said, reaching her hand forward to shake my mother's.

"It's nice to meet you, Ellie." she replied, and then she turned to me. "A new friend, Edward?"

"I guess you could say that." I said. "I saved her from some man. He taped her mouth and when I got there he just... disappeared."

My mother didn't seem to interested in the disappearing part. She reached forward to hug Ellie. "Oh, you poor _dear_." she exclaimed. "That's horrible! Are you alright?" she pulled away to look in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Thanks to him." Ellie replied, nodding toward me.

I smiled.

"I'll tell my husband you're here. You go upstairs and use the phone to call your folks, alright? Edward, show her to the phone." she instructed.

"Sure thing." I replied.

Ellie followed me up the stairs, and I heard her breathing become a bit frantic. We reached the top and I turned around.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "You're breathing heavily."

I was shocked to see that there were tears in her eyes. I took her hand and we ran into my parents room where the phone was. I sat her on the bed, and by then the tears had spilled over onto her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I breathed, confused. "You're safe, that guy is gone, don't worry."

"It's not that." she whispered, looking down at her knees. "You see... I don't have any folks to call. I ran away from home and Ii've been gone for 3 days."

That explained why she was so unclean.

"Why did you run away?" I asked, scrunching up my eyebrows.

"Because my father is a bastard." she replied immediately. "Because he beats me and my mother and i'm tired of it. I bet he doesn't even miss me."

"I'm sorry." was all I could say. I couldn't really think of anything else to say that would comfort her.

"It's not your fault. It's no ones fault. My father was just born an asshole." she sighed.

"So... do you have any plans about going back?" I asked.

"No." was all she said.

I decided not to push the subject any farther. Her decision already seemed final.

"I'm Edward, by the way." I told her.

"I know. You're mother called you it." she replied, her smile reappearing. "It's a really nice name. Very formal. Mine's so girly; I don't like it."

"You don't want to be girly?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow.

She took a deep breath and turned to look straight into my eyes.

"I just want to live in the moment. Not have any expectations... no rules... no one telling me who I have to be and how I have to act. I want freedom. That's why I ran away." she explained.

I didn't understand why she had answered like that, when I had just asked her why she didn't want to be girly. All I understood was that her mindset was exactly like mine. Freedom was all we wanted.

But still, this girl was a mystery. A mystery that I was going to have to solve.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Like it? Should I do this story? Please review! (:**


End file.
